Humanisme
by Xarybde
Summary: C'était la guerre. Il y avait eu des victimes dans les deux camps, mais les Shinigamis avaient triomphé. Les Arrancars étaient morts, Aizen aussi, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, pas vrai ?     Vraiment ?


_Ce texte est...Quleque chose d'étrange qui m'a prit comme ça, sur le coup. Vous y trouverez sans doute des répétitions, des fautes d'orthographe, mais ce petit truc, j'ai vraiment prit du plaisir à l'écrire. __J'ai longtemps hésité à le poster, parce que je me suis demandée si ce texte avait un intérêt quelconque, puis je me suis dite "pourquoi pas". Et voilà. _

_Avec toute la bonne volonté dont je puisse faire preuve, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans. Il n'y a ni couple, ni action : Ce sont justes des réflexions décousues et sans grands intérêt. Pas tellement de Spoilers, en fait, sauf si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Arrancar... Par contre, si vous aimez la romance bien dégoulinante, les combats acharnés et mémorables, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour. _

_Le narrateur n'est personne en particulier, mais vous pouvvez vous imaginez que c'est n'importe qui, en fait. Shinigami, Hollow...Comme vous voulez. Je l'ai écrit d'un point de vue "externe" mais ayant une "conscience", donc voilà... C'est un truc étrange. (J'ai honte de la publier, sincèrement.) Mais voilà. Puis, qui vivra verre, hein... _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>« On a gagné. »<p>

Ces mots sont terribles, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Gagner, ça implique un perdant, et dans une guerre, ça implique des morts. Des morts par centaines, parfois par milliers.

Mais non. Tout le monde est heureux, tous le monde se sourit, pleure -de joie, s'entend-, se serre dans les bras…De quoi refiler la gerbe au plus blasé d'entre tous. Allez, tous, soyez heureux. Soyez heureux, car celui qui hante vos nuits n'est plus. Vous avez remporté la guerre, c'est la victoire du Bien, alors il n'y a aucune raison d'être malheureux, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, moi, je le vois, vous savez. Parce que tous ces gars qui sont morts -ces Arrancars- ils étaient humains. C'étaient tous des hommes, et ils sont morts. Oh, pas tous. Il doit bien y avoir quelques survivants dans des coins, qui attendent la mort la rage au ventre, tout ça parce que des Shinigamis ont débarqués et ont foutu le bordel dans leur monde. Oui, mais pourquoi s'en soucier, puisque, bientôt, des escouades seront dépêchées ici et là pour achever les derniers chanceux ?

Oubliez-les. Oubliez ces Arrancars, ces fous, ces désespérés, ces _hommes_, et vivez votre vie, parce qu'après tout, personne n'ira bouleverser l'ordre établi, pas vrai ?

Les Shinigamis tuent des Hollows. Les Hollows tuent des Shinigamis. Point.

Qu'ils soient en partie comme eux n'y changera rien.

Et hop, v'là qu'on rapatrie les morts et les blessés, qu'on se met à chialer sur les corps de ses camarades, parce que oui mais non, y'en en a qui sont morts. Alors on se met à haïr encore plus les Hollows, parce qu'après tout, ce type, là, il avait une femme et des enfants, tout de même. Ah oui, ça se fait pas : Un mec seul et détesté de tous, limite on ne vous remercie pas pour l'avoir buté, mais un père de famille, on vous saute à la gorge sous prétexte qu'il a été capable d'engrosser une gonzesse.

C'est marrant, mais personne ne semble se rendre compte que ces Arrancars, eux aussi, avaient une vie, peut-être. Ah, mais j'oubliais. Ce sont des Hollows. Des monstres sanguinaires incapables d'agir autrement que poussés par leurs instincts. C'est vrai, ça : Pourquoi se soucier de quelqu'un -quelque chose- qui n'a ni l'envie ni la possibilité de _ressentir_ ? Mais vous l'aurez oublié, vous aussi. Cette femme magnifique qui voulait venger ses fracciòns. Cet homme aux vêtements de cow-boy qui craignait tant la solitude. Ce type un peu fou qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Quoique, lui…Bah. Qu'importe, après tout. Ils ne sont pas humains, pas vrai ?

Mensonge. Mensonges. Tout n'est que mensonges.

Au fond de vous, vous savez. Que tous ces gens -ces gens que vous avez _tués_- étaient probablement les plus humains de cette guerre. La solitude, le désespoir, la haine…Tout ceci est humain, après tout. Et alors ? Et alors rien. Parce qu'au fond, ils ne sont _rien_, rien d'autre que des particules spirituelles collées entre elles pour leur donner forme humaine –là aussi, comme _vous_.

Des fois, je vous plains vraiment, Shinigamis. Parce que vous avez cessé d'écouter cette voix que l'on nomme instinct, vous n'êtes même plus capable de discerner des signes qui sont hurlés à la face du monde comme des évidences. C'est ce qui précipitera votre chute, je pense. Parce qu'au final, vous n'êtes même pas capables de vous rendre compte que vous êtes menés par un vieux fou qui se fiche de votre vie comme de la dernière fois qu'il a caressé sa barbe, lui qui ne cherche qu'à se faire bien voir d'un roi qui se prélasse dans sa dimension, indifférent au tapage que ceux « d'en bas » peuvent faire.

Au fond, peut-être êtes-vous les plus à plaindre, Shinigamis. De toute façon, vous ne comprendrez que le jour de votre mort -et, croyez-moi, votre chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse encore.

Mais, en attendant, vivez. Vivez et oubliez. C'est mieux que de vivre avec sa culpabilité toute sa vie, au final. Alors, faîtes comme vous savez si bien le faire, oubliez et faîtes semblant.

Et attendez simplement que cela vous soit renvoyé dans la gueule avec la force d'un coup de marteau.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


End file.
